Change Of Love
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: [HIATUS-Laptop saya hilang ToT] kisah kehidupan seorang gadis yang merasa bahwa hidupnya amat sepi. namun sosok Park Chanyeol yang terkenal akan kesadisannya itu memasuki hidupnya dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. gadis itu perlahan membuat hidup seorang berandal seperti Chanyeol berubah lebih baik. how their story's?- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/HunHan/BobSoo. RnR please?


_**Change Of Love**_

 _ **Author : HERA JUNG**_

 _ **cast : Byun Baekhyun(GS),**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Support cast : Jeon Bobby, Xi Lu Han(GS), Do Kyung Soo(GS), Oh Sehun, Lee Qri etc..**_

 _ **Pair : ChanBaek, HunHan, BobSoo.**_

 _ **Gendre : Romance, Hurt &Comfort**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Note : Don't Like? Don't Read! I've told you before..**_

 _ **when you don't like me, or the maincast u can 'close the tab'**_

 _ **RnR, please?**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 | First All  
**

 **.**

Diruang pojok nan gelap itu, terlihat seorang namja muda berumur belasan yang sedang diam menyendiri mengasingkan diri dari para temannya yang lain.

namja itu-Park Chanyeol. menatap takut keseluruh penjuru tempat yang begitu asing baginya itu.

bar.

ya, dia sedang berada disebuah bar didaerah yang jauh dari kota Seoul. tempat itu begitu terasing di tepi kota, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika tempat gelap itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah bar yang setiap saatnya selalu padat dengan para pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah anak sekolah dan pria hidung belang berjas.

"hei, Park Chanyeol yang sombong. cobalah. kau tidak ingin minum eoh? cobalah sekali saja, kuyakin kau pasti akan menikmatinya. haha benar tidak Sehun?" orang yang barusan berujar-Jeon Bobby lalu tertawa remeh bersama namja bermata sipit dengan kulit seputih susu disampingnya yang ia sebut Sehun barusan. ia menuangkan sedikit cairan _vodca_ kedalam gelas kaca kecil yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol, lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"cihh"

Chanyeol berdecih menatap wajah licik sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Bobby dan Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"oh, ayolah Park Chanyeol. kami tahu jika kau adalah anak mami dan yang pasti sangat menjaga pola hidup sehatmu. tapi cobalah sekali saja, ini menyenangkan" ucap Bobby diangguki Sehun. kedua setan itu(?) terus saja menghasut Chanyeol agar meneguk cairan alkohol itu.

"aku tidak mau" Chanyeol tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang sombong, dia memang belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya. berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya-Sehun dan Bobby yang memang selalu berlangganan dibar ini.

"kau masih saja sombong, Chanyeol-ah.." kali ini Sehun yang berujar membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertantang akan ucapannya yang menyulut emosinya.

"sekali sa_"

"baiklah, aku akan meminumnya."

ujar Chanyeol final, ini demi harga diri dan ego-nya yang tinggi melebihi langit ketujuh(?). Sehun dan Bobby membulatkan bibir mereka dan menatap Chanyeol dengan menantang.

perlahan tapi pasti gelas kecil itu Chanyeol dekatkan kearah mulutnya, dan..

glekk

cairan _Vodca_ itu telah berpindah kedalam perutnya melalui tenggorokannya dengan rasa yang sangat aneh hingga membuat dahinya mengrenyit menanggapinya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"cukup menyenangkan" balas Chanyeol tetap dengan ekspresinya yang angkuh membuat kedua sahabatnya terkekeh.

"kau masih sama dan tidak berubah sama sekali, Park.."

ia mengabaikan ucapan Sehun itu dan mengambil botol _Vodca_ yang berada ditangan Bobby dan meneguknya.

Sehun dan Bobby tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

mulai dari malam itu Park Chanyeol yang polos berubah menjadi sosok yang kuat dengan penuh aura dingin.

.

seorang yeoja imut dengan badan mungil tengah duduk disebuah cafe _Starbucks_ sambil menatap aneh kearah yeoja asing yang tengah menangis didepannya sambil mengusap airmata serta cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong akibat isakannya.

"kau tahu, aku telah jauh-jauh dari Beijing kemari dan ternyata mereka malah merampok semua uangku hikss.."

"memangnya kau dirampok dikawasan mana?" yeoja itu-Byun Baekhyun mencoba bertanya selembut mungkin pada yeoja berkebangsaan China didepannya.

"dikawasan Myeong-dam waktu itu..hikss..hikss"

"ke-kenapa bisa?"

"waktu itu aku tengah membeli sebuah cindera mata dengan bibi-bibi ditepi jalan dan aku melupakan tas-ku, saat aku ingin mengambilnya orang itu telah dahulu merampasnya dan kabur begitu saja..hikss.. aku bahkan belum membayar cindera mata yang telah dahulu kuambil.. hikss.. ini cindera matanya, cantik bukan? hikss hikss"

Baekhyun sweatdrop akan kejujuran dan kepolosan wanita cantik didepannya ini.

"memangnya kenapa kamu kemari jauh-jauh dari Beijing? liburan? tapi kurasa ini belum memasuki musim libur.."

"hiks.. bukan.. aku kemari bukan untuk liburan"

"terus kenapa?"

"aku kabur dari rumah_"

"MWORAGO?!"

teriak Baekhyun refleks memotong ucapan gadis bermata rusa itu dan membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatap kearahnya. dia segera menyedari jika ucapannya barusan mengganggu pengunjung lain, Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyum tidak enak lalu membungkuk dengan dalam sambil bergumam 'maaf' beberapa kali lalu kembali mendudukkan pantat sintalnya dikursi.

"te-teruskan ucapanmu" sambung Baekhyun.

"aku kabur dari rumah karena papa dan mama ingin menjodohkan aku dengan seseorang. hiks aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu dan belum pernah sama sekali melihat bagaimana bentuknya(?). tapi mama dan papa malah ingin mempercepat tanggal pertunangan kami, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Wun Xi Shun.. hikss"

"ooh.. karena perjodohan.."

gadis bersurai madu itu mengangguk, Baekhyun memasang wajah prihatinnya.

'kasihan sekali yeoja ini. apa lagi dia begitu polos dan menggemaskan' batin Baekhyun.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Lu-Luhan.. namaku Xi Luhan.. kau?"

"ahh.. aku Byun Baekhyun. senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan"

"iya, senang juga betemu denganmu, ehmm.. Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"panggil aku Baekhyun saja, ok!" Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"baiklah, ehmm.. Baekhyun-ah.."

"begitu lebih baik" Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"bahasa korea-mu sungguh lancar dan baik"

"benarkah? hehe terimakasih hehe, aku pernah belajar bahasa korea dan menurutku cukup menyenangkan dan aku juga menggunakan bahasa korea saat berkomunikasi dengan teman sekolahku yang juga seorang penggemar k-pop"

"woahh benarkah?"

"ndeyo, hehhe"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"..."

"kalau begitu?"

"huh?" Luhan menangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun, seakan bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"maksudku sekarang kau ingin bagaimana?"

"ya tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, kan?"

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datarnya saat mendengar balasan Luhan atas pertanyaannya yang ambigu.

"apa kau punya saudara atau kenalan yang tinggal disini?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"tidak, aku juga sudah tidak memiliki uang untuk menyewa flat atau hotel..hhuaaa bagaimana?!" Baekhyun segera panik saat Luhan kembali menangis.

"h-heii, jangan menangis.. orang menatap kearah kita"

"huh?"

Luhan seketika terdiam dengan mata bulatnya lalu menatap sekitar berakhir dengan cengirannya yang membuat pelanggan lain yang merasa terganggu mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah lalu mulai berfikir.

'sepertinya dia tidak ada tampang maling' begitulah pikirannya. dia ingin mengajak Luhan tinggal dirumahnya saja kalau Luhan mau.

"Luhan-ah?"

"ye?"

"jika aku mengajakmu tinggal dirumahku apakah kau keberatan?"

"NDEEE?!"

dan untuk sekian kalinya Luhan serta Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian-_-.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana Oppa-ya?" Jiyeon-adik Chanyeol- menatap Oppa-nya yang baru saja ingin menuruni anak tangga.

"bukan urusanmu, anak kecil" balas Chanyeol dingin, Jiyeon yang sedang duduk disofa disamping anak tangga raksasa Mension itu menatap Chanyeol mendelik.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi Oppa!, umurku sudah 16 tahun!" balasnya sewot.

"ya terserah kau sajalah, jangan mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. cuci kaki sana dan tidur dengan manis, ANAK KECIL" dan setelah berkata begitu Chanyeol berlalu menuju keluar Mension mewah itu dengan mobil mahalnya menuju ketempat biasa ia bersenang-senang bersama dua sahabat menyebalkannya.

ya, bar waktu itu.

"YA KAU BEGITU MENYEBALKAN!"

teriakan Jiyeon hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol yang segera melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas- rata-rata.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah Baekhyun yang sangat besar dan megah bak istana dicerita-cerita dongeng.

dan Luhan tidak menyangka, didunia ini ada orang sebaik dan sekaya Baekhyun. sudah sedari tadi mereka sampai dirumah Baekhyun dari cafe Starbucks tadi. Baekhyun mengajaknya mengelilingi rumahnya agar Luhan tidak tersesat nantinya karena rumah ini sangat besar.

Baekhyun tinggal sendiri, ehmm.. sebenarnya ada beberapa maid khusus yang ditugaskan membersihkan rumah ini dan melayani tamu Baekhyun termasuk Luhan yang akan menjadi penghuni tetap dirumah bergaya khas eropa itu. orang tua Baekhyun telah lama meninggal, sejak ia berumur 10 tahun ia diasuh dengan neneknya yang saat ini tinggal di Busan. Ibunya sendiri meninggal karena melahirkannya dirumah sakit, sedangkan Ayahnya memilih menikah dengan seorang janda kaya dan menitipkan Baekhyun pada orangtua mediang istrinya-nenek Baekhyun.

soal Baekhyun yang tinggal sendiri di-Seoul dengan harta yang melimpah itu semua adalah warisan dari kekayaan mediang Ibunya. dia tidak merindukan ayahnya sama sekali.

ia malah membenci ayahnya, karena ketika hari jasad ibunya dikuburkan ayahnya malah memilih kabur dan pergi jauh bersama istri simpanannya dengan membawa beberapa aset ibunya dan memberikannya pada istrinya yang kaya raya dan yang sangat tamak akan harta itu.

Baekhyun bahkan bersumpah jika ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, dia akan menjatuhkan harga diri ayahnya saat itu juga. biarlah dia dikatakan anak durhaka. toh memang itulah salah satu impiannya sesaat ibunya meninggalkannya ke-surga lebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya agar ingatan itu hilang terbawa angin malam yang membuatnya meringis dan merapatkan jaketnya. Baekhyun mendudukkan pantat sintalnya dikursi taman dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan menatap keseluruh penjuru taman indah yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik dengan wangi semerbak yang membuat mereka terasa damai dengan mulut yang terus ternganga/?.

"Lu.." panggil Baekhyun lebih keras, dan kali ini Luhan mendengarnya dan ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar kaya, Baek. kau juga sangat baik mengizinkanku tinggal disini," Luhan berkata penuh haru menimbulkan gelak tawa Baekhyun.

"ya, jangan mentertawakanku"


End file.
